Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V: Remastered
by Chidori Overlord
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe of Yugioh Arc V. Follows the journey of Yusuke Kamiya, a 14 year old duelist from Miami City, who meets people like Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi, but also some new faces as he tries to rise up and become a Professional Duelist. (Current Arc: Standard Arc)


_**Chapter 1: Red-Eyes of Rage! The Way of the Heuristics!**_

 _(Set after episode 2)_

A male around 14 stood wearing a white shirt under a open blue button shirt. Light brown baggy pants with silver shoes were on his lower part of his body. His hair was crimson red on the bottom with the top being cerulean blue and his eyes were crimson red. On his right hand laid a gold ring with a red jewel embedded on it.

The male was walking out of his school, looking around at his various classmates. He immediately turned his head to see a crowd of students in a circle. He walked towards the crowd and moved his way to the front and saw three of his classmates in the center.

One was a teenager with red and green hair with goggles on his head. He had a red shirt with the school jacket hanging off as a cape. He also wore green pants and had a blue pendulum necklace around his neck.

The only girl had short pink hair with a dress shirt and a red tie. In addition. She had a red skirt with high black socks and pink shoes. On her right wrist was a silver bracelet with a pink stone in the middle of it.

The last male looked about 14 with a red shirt under black jean jacket with blue pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a pendant as he sweeped his blonde hair to the back.

"There's no way that you were able to beat Ishijima Strong!" the blonde announced, crossing his arms and directing his statement to the red and green haired teenager. "Not to mention, those 'Pendulum' cards you used have to be fake!"

"Blake, would you knock it off?" The girl asked, sounding annoyed with what Blake was saying. "Yuya won fair and square, so lay off!"

"Of course you have to speak for him, don't you, Yuzu?"' Blake questioned Yuzu with a grin on his face. "Then Yuya should have no issue showing me his Pendulum cards then. Won't you, Yuya?"

The crowd began to turn to one another and whispered. The cerulean haired teen watched on as Yuya took out his deck and began to look for cards. Yuya pulled out one card, a red dragon with red and green eyes and showed it to Blake. The blue haired teen felt a warmth in his pocket as he reached in and pulled out his own deck. A slight glow was coming from one of his cards, a masked warrior with red flames coming from his arms.

"What are you trying to tell me?" the cerulean haired male asked before he looked back up to see Blake snatch Yuya's dragon from his hand.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," he read, rolling his eyes after he did so. "Now that I'm looking up close at it, it doesn't seem champion card worthy."

"Ok, you saw Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted. "Can I have him back now?"

"You know, I would be doing you a favor by getting rid of a pathetic card like this," Blake stated. He gripped Odd-Eyes with two hands, causing the crowd to gasp.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked loudly, visibly showing concern for her friend's card.

"Stop!" Yuya cried out reaching for Odd-Eyes.

The cerulean haired teen quickly placed his deck back in his pocket and ran up to Blake. Before Blake could put a tear in the card, the bystander held his arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Blake questioned aggressively.

"My name is Yusuke Yagami," the teen answered. "I won't allow you to rip someone else's card!" Blake's eyes glared into Yusuke's own eyes, before he snickered and pushed Yusuke off of him. He took Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and placed it into his opposite pocket.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy!" Blake shouted, drawing even more attention. "Yusuke, right? Are you up for a bet?" The blonde asked.

"Which is?" Yusuke inquired himself.

"We have ourselves a duel. If, I mean, when I win," Blake corrected himself. "I can do whatever I like to Yuya's Odd-Eyes."

"But that's not going to happen because when I win, you're going to give Odd-Eyes back and apologize to Yuya!" Yusuke responded, causing Blake to laugh.

"Looks like we have ourselves a duel folks!" Blake announced, causing the crowd to move outwards, leaving Blake and Yusuke with some space. Yuya and Yuzu walked up to Yusuke while he was reaching into his brown backpack.

"Listen, you don't have to do this," Yuzu said. "Yuya or I will gladly put Blake in his place."

"Yeah," Yuya stating, agreeing with Yuzu. "And besides, it's my card."

"Look, you guys, I'll be happy to do it," Yusuke responded, shocking the two. "It's not about putting Blake in his place, mostly about Odd-Eyes' safety. There's nothing I hate more than cards getting mistreated. Yuya, Yuzu, let me take on this task."

The duo looked at each before finally smiling.

"Alright! Show him what you can do!" Yuzu shouted.

"Get ready, Blake!" Yuya called out to Yusuke's opponents. "The Fun's Only Just Begun!"

"You got that right!" Yusuke joined in, pulling out a silver duel disk before strapping it on his arm and placing his deck inside. Blake pulled out his own duel disk, which was an obsidian black color, and placed it on his own arm.

" _DUEL!" they both shouted, their duel disks both releasing a red blade._

 **Yusuke: 4000 LP**

 **Blake: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Blake announced, scanning his hand before selecting one card. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" In front of Blake, a small black dragon with slight red eyes appeared in front of him. It eyed Yusuke before roaring.

 **Red-Eyes Wyvern, Level 4, Dragon, Wind, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card," Blake declared, setting a card. "Let's see what you got, scrub!"

"Let me show you!" Yusuke declared. "My turn, I draw!" Yusuke examined his six cards before nodding his head.

"I summon Heuristic Swordsman in attack mode!"

A bright light appeared in front of Yusuke as an adult man in red and white clothing stood. At his waist was a silver sword and on his back and on his sword's handle was a gold inscripted 'H'. The robes stopped at his ankles and he had a popped out collar. The man's shaggy brown hair was shown as he kept a serious stare.

 **Heuristic Swordsman, Level 4, Warrior, Light, ATK: 1500 DEF: 800**

"Wow, he looks really cool," Yuya said, looking forward at Yusuke's monster.

"Heuristic," Yuzu said softly, as Blake began to comment.

"What's that thing going to do against my dragon?" Blake questioned his opponent, smirking as he did so.

"Maybe not alone," Yusuke answered, which made his opponent raise an eyebrow. "I equip my swordsman with Heuristic Arts!"

Heuristic Swordsman held out his hands as a white and gold trimmed book with the same 'H' on the cover of it landed in his hands.

"With this, my monster's attack and defense points are increased by 600!" Yusuke announced.

 **Heuristic Swordsman, Level 4, Warrior, Light, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

"Following this, when I activate a magic card, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come on out, Heuristic Sorcerer!"

 **Heuristic Sorcerer, Level 4, Spellcaster, Dark, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

Heuristic Sorcerer had the same color robes that Heuristic Swordsman had, except they dragged on to the floor and was open, revealing a black shirt with multiple potions hanging on the inside of the robe. This time, the gold H was located on the front of his white hat, which he wore under the hood.

"Next I activate my sorcerer's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one 'Heuristic' card from my deck to my hand," Yusuke announced, discarding a card from his hand and sending it to the graveyard before typing on his duel disk. A card poked out of his deck as Yusuke picked up the card and placing it in his hand.

"And it's another Heuristic Arts!" Yusuke announced, showing the Equip Spell card from his hand. "This time, I'll be giving this to my Sorcerer!"

Another copy of the book slowly dropped on Heuristic Sorcerer's hands as he gained a gold aura around his body.

 **Heuristic Sorcerer, Level 4, Spellcaster, Dark, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600**

"Battle! Heuristic Sorcerer, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern! Mystical Blast!" The Spellcaster lifted his right arm up as a yellow and silver orb levitated off the palm and tossed it at Red-Eyes Wyvern.

"Trap card open! Red-Eyes Roar!" Blake announced. "When a 'Red-Eyes' monster is targeted by battle, I can negate the battle and inflict damage equal to my 'Red-Eyes' monster's attack points. So, I target my 1800 attack point Red-Eyes Wyvern! Go, Red-Eyes Roar!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern roared at the incoming energy sphere. The orb was destroyed, but the sound continued on and hit Yusuke, causing him to scream out in pain before flying backwards.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2200**

"Yusuke!" Yuya and Yuzu cried out, after seeing the cerulean haired teen down on the ground. However, Yusuke began to slowly pick himself back from off the ground, to the duo relief.

"Alright then, I'll attack with my Swordsman! Heuristic Sword Slash!"

Heuristic Swordsman dashed towards Red-Eyes Wyvern and slammed his sword down, slicing the dragon and destroying it. Blake put up his arms for protection, shielding himself from the small winds.

 **Blake's LP: 3700**

"When a Dragon monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come out, Keeper of the Shrine!" Blake immediately countered as he took a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk blade.

In front of Blake was an old man with red scales. He was levitating off the ground with his legs crossed.

 **Keeper of the Shrine, Level 4, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 0 DEF: 2100**

"I end my turn," Yusuke finished.

"I'm up again! I draw!" Blake shouted, drawing a card. Blake smirked once he saw the card and immediately flashed it. "I'm going to bring out my ace monster."

"By using Keeper of the Shrine, who can be used a two tributes for a Dragon monster, I sacrifice him!"

Keeper of the Shrine placed his palms together before turning into a black light in front of Blake.

"Black scaled dragon with ferocious red eyes, arise and release your mighty hot flames! Scorch our enemies into ash! Advance Summon! Burn, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Following Blake's chant, a column of flames erected from the ground. No more than 5 seconds afterwards, a large black scaled dragon appeared out of it. The dragon looked down at Yusuke with its piercing red eyes, followed by a mighty roar.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Heuristic Swordsman first! Inferno Fire Blast!" Blake commanded.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon reared its head back and shot a ball of fire at the lone warrior. Luckily, Yusuke grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his blade.

"I activate Heuristic Defender's effect from my hand! When a face up 'Heuristic' monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and summon this card onto the field!"

A large stone warrior rose up from the ground in front of Heuristic Swordsman, shielding it from the fire. The signature H was located on Heuristic Defender's right shoulder.

 **Heuristic Defender, Level 5, Rock, Earth, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2300**

"It doesn't matter," Blake stated, scoffing as he did so. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"My move, draw!" Yusuke stated, drawing a card. He grew a grin on his face at the card as he stared at it for a while."

"Are you going to make your move?" Blake questioned impatiently. "My Red-Eyes is getting hungry." Following the statement, Blake's dragon roared, which didn't seem to faze Yusuke.

"I sacrifice my Heuristic Swordsman and my Heuristic Sorcerer to turn up the heat of this duel!"

"Warrior of nature, come to my aid and assist me in this battle. Use your flames as the match for my victory! Advance Summon! My blazing resolve! Level 7! Flare Regis Warrior!"

Heuristic Swordsman and Heuristic Sorcerer turned into orbs of light before creating a portal. From that portal was red flames, which swirled into a twister of sorts before revealing a warrior. He was covered in gold armor with a silver mask, revealing sharp red eyes of his own. On his back laid a metal sword handle, missing the blade. Finally, signifying his appearance, Flare Regis released red flames from his gauntlets.

 **Flare Regis Warrior, Level 7, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Battle! Flare Regis attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Volcanic Slice!" Yusuke commanded, throwing his right arm forward. "When Flare Regis battles a Lv. 5 or higher monster, he gains an extra 500 attack point boost until the end of the battle phase! Bursting Soul!"

Flare Regis Warrior reached for his blade and swiped it on his burning gauntlets. The sword immediately caught fire as he flew towards Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 **Flare Regis Warrior, Level 7, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000**

"Face-card open. Red-Eyes Armor!" Blake countered. "I can equip this card to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon as he gains 600 extra attack and defense power up!"

From Blake's trap card came silver armor that equipped itself onto Red-Eyes' body. On his head, wings, tail and claws were metallic.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600**

Yusuke raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Flare Regis make contact with Red-Eyes. "But it'll end in a stalemate." Blake however, smirked at his opponent's remark.

"When my Red-Eyes would be destroyed while equipped with this card, I can destroy this card instead!"

As Flare Regis exploded, Red-Eyes' armor broke off, protecting the dragon from destruction.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"I activate the spell know asPhoenix Resurrection!" Yusuke announced, holding up his glowing card. "When a Fire attribute monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can immediately revive it back to my side of the field! So, return to me, Flare Regis Warrior!"

A horizontal column of flames rose from the ground as Flare Regis returned to the field.

 **Flare Regis Warrior, Level 7, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"I end my turn."

"I'm up then, draw!" Blake shouted, drawing his card. "I'm activating Red-Eyes Draw! This card allows me to discard one 'Red-Eyes' monster from my hand to the graveyard and I can draw equal that monster's level. I'm sending the level 5 Red-Eyes Swordsman to the graveyard and pick up 5 cards!" Blake discarded his card and proceeded to pick up 5 more.

"First, I'll start off by equipping my Red-Eyes with Red-Eyes Claws! This gives my dragon an extra 500 attack points!"

Red-Eyes' claws were covered in metallic armor with some crimson streaks.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000**

"Let's try this again, Red-Eyes!" Blake began."Start off with Flare Regis! Inferno Fire Jab!"

Red-Eyes fired a breath of red flames before catching it with his new metalized claws. With this combination struck into Flare Regis and destroyed him.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1800**

"Don't think you're through yet! Quick-Play magic Red-Eyes Target!" Blake continued, which shocked Yuya, Yuzu, and Yusuke. "When a 'Red-Eyes' monster destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again! Red-Eyes, sink your claws into Heuristic Defender! Inferno Fire Jab!"

"My life points are safe for this turn due to Heuristic Defender being in defense mode." Yusuke said, which caused Blake to chuckle.

"Looks like I forgot another part of my Red-Eyes Claws. The Red-Eyes equipped with this card can inflict piercing damage!"

"How could he forget something like that?" Yuzu asked.

Red-Eyes re-did the same move and struck Heuristic Defender, causing it to crumble and fly back towards Yusuke.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1200**

"Yusuke!" Yuzu and Yuya cried out, watching as Yusuke was blown back by the force of the attack. Yusuke struggled to pick himself up as he stood shakily on his two feet.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Blake announced, setting a card from his hand. "With my Red-Eyes on the field, there's no way that you are going to win now! With no cards in your hand, how could you possibly come back? Let me answer that for you, you're not!" Blake finally finished and started to laugh, which made Yuya and Yuzu look on with worry in their eyes. Yusuke reached for his deck and placed a finger on his deck.

"My deck has never let me down before, and I haven't stopped believing in it!" Yusuke shouted. "Until the last card is drawn, I'm still in this! I made a promise to Yuya that I'll get his Odd-Eyes back to him!""Well, let's see if you can do just that," Blake responded with a cocky grin, his Red-Eyes hovering over him. Yusuke nodded, as if accepting Blake's challenge.

"It's my move, I draw!" he cried out, not taking his eyes off neither Blake or Red-Eyes.

 **Card List Sheet:**

 **Heuristic Swordsman**

 **Level 4**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **When a 'Heuristic' monster is targeted for an attack while this card is in the graveyard, you can special summon this card and change the target to this card.**

 **ATK: 1500 DEF: 800**

 **Heuristic Sorcerer**

 **Level 4**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **When you activate a spell card this turn, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can discard a card from your hand and add one ''Heuristic" card from your deck to your hand.**

 **ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

 **Heuristic Arts**

 **Equip Spell**

 **This card can only be equipped to a 'Heuristic' monster. The equipped monster gains 600 attack and defense points.**

 **Red-Eyes Roar**

 **Trap**

 **When a 'Red-Eyes' monster is targeted by battle, you can negate the battle and inflict damage equal to the controlled 'Red-Eyes' monster's attack points.**

 **Flare Regis Warrior**

 **Level 7**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **When this card battles a level 5 or higher monster, this card gains 500 attack points until the end of the battle phase.**

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

 **Red-Eyes Armor**

 **Trap**

 **You can equip this card to a face up 'Red-Eyes' and that card gains 600 attack and defense points. When the equipped monster would be destroyed while equipped with this card, you can destroy this card instead.**

 **Phoenix Resurrection**

 **Spell**

 **When a Fire attribute monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can immediately special summon it back to the field.**

 **Red-Eyes Draw**

 **Spell**

 **You can discard one 'Red-Eyes' monster from your hand to the graveyard and draw equal that monster's level.**

 **Red-Eyes Swordsman**

 **Level 5**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **While this card is face up on the field along with a 'Red-Eyes' Dragon, that card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.**

 **ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

 **Heuristic Defender**

 **Level 5**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Rock/Effect**

 **When a face up 'Heuristic' monster is targeted for an attack, you can negate the attack and summon this card onto the field.**

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 2300**

 **Red-Eyes Claws**

 **Equip Spell**

 **This card can only be equipped to a face up 'Red-Eyes' Dragon monster. That monster gains 500 attack points and can inflict piercing damage when possible.**

 **Red-Eyes Target**

 **Quick Play Spell**

 **When a 'Red-Eyes' monster destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again that turn.**

 **Well, that was the first chapter of my story! I was thinking about this during the start of the Zarc battle, but didn't go fully into depth because I thought that Yugioh Arc V would have a good ending. However, that didn't happen. With inspiration from OPFan37's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOc story, I've decided to take a shot at Yugioh Arc V. I've already fully planned out the Standard Arc and would like you, the reader's opinions and ideas for the story, since I have some things in future arcs which I would like your opinions on.**

 **My questions for you guys are…**

 **1.) How do you like Yusuke and Blake?**

 **2.) What are your opinions on the 'Heuristic' archetype?**

 **3.) Do you guys like the Red-Eyes support I made so far? There will be more planned out in the future!**

 **4.) How do you like the duel so far?**

 **See you guys and gals next time in** _ **Inferno Fire Blast! Flare Regis' Evolution!**_


End file.
